


Miko and the bodyguard

by ocupers



Category: Durarara!!, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Izaya Being Izaya, Lady and the Tramp (1955) References, celty and shinra are engaged, dinner date, kagome can hear celty directly, or is there something deeper, shizuo tries so hard to impress kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocupers/pseuds/ocupers
Summary: Izaya invites Kagome out to dinner with him, but Shizuo announces she's busy having dinner with him instead. remembering her favorite movie as a child was lady and the tramp, Shizuo decides he must learn how to make Spaghetti. meanwhile, Celty and Shinra are engaged and are enjoying soon-to-be-married life





	1. dinner date

"IZAAAYYAAAA!" a deep voice yelled. ~ ** _CRUNCH, CRASH!_** ~ a vending machine was ripped from the sidewalk and thrown against a stone wall.

"ooh, you almost got me that time, Shizu-chan!" a second voice laughed, it belonged to Izaya Orihara.

"I've told you over and over, my name is Shizuo Heiwajima, GET IT RIGHT!" the man named Shizuo shouted furiously.

"aww, but it's so much more fun to call you Shizu-chan!" Izaya laughed again, quickly dodging a traffic sign hurtling towards him. "oop! so close!"

"HEY HEY! stop fighting you two!" a female came running around a corner and standing between the two males.

"stay outta this, Kagome! I'm sick of Izaya making trouble in Ikebukuro!" Shizuo growled, glaring angrily ahead of him

"just calm down, Shizuo, it's alright." she managed to get close and put a hand on his arm. she had the amazing ability to calm down anyone with a simple touch. or maybe that was just with Shizuo...no one really knew.

"haaa, right, right." he took a deep breath. and reached into his breast pocket for his cigarette box, he had to hold it up high because he knew she would try to take it from him whule he pulled out a smoke.

"it's not good for you to smoke, Shizu-chan!" Izaya merrily called out from the end of the alley.

"shut up, Izaya." the former bartender grumbled.

"but he's right..." Kagome said worriedly, "you really should quit smoking. it'll kill you some day."

"oh yeah?" he loved the woman standing in front of him, desperately trying to take his smokes. he leaned over slightly, now at eye level with her, "you got somethin' to replace my smokes?" he smirked at her. gods, he loved her..

"w-well..no, I guess not." she sighed, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "but I can at least keep you from smoking for a little while." she announced, plucking his lighter from his breast pocket, and quickly depositing it in her shirt, right between her breasts. it was really the only spot safe from him taking it back.

"hey! give that back!" Shizuo snapped, stunned by her sudden thievery.

"this is for your own good Shizuo. I don't want you killing yourself with those disgusting cigarettes" suddenly her phone chirped, "ah! it's Celty!" she smiled, "I have to take this." Kagome flipped open her phone, and put it to her ear, "hey, Celty. did you need something?"

"I'm making Shinra that horse mackerel he loves so much, did you want some?" a female's voice came from her phone

"oh, no. I've already picked up something from Russia Sushi, but thanks for the offer!" Kagome smiled, glancing over at her box of sushi sitting on the sidelines. hopefully it wasn't damaged from when she'd dropped it... "alright." the dullahan replied. yes, Kagome was the only one able to actually HEAR Celty's voice. it was as if Celty was speaking like a normal human. no one quite knew why.

"I'll just leave the door unlocked for you. see you when you get home."

"yeah, see you soon, Celty!"

in the background of the call, Kagome could hear Shinra excitedly shouting, "SO EXCITED FOR-" before Celty hung up.

"those two are so cute together..." Kagome mumbled with a smile. she hoped to have that with Shizuo someday. the thought of it made her heart clench with hope for a moment.

"wanna have dinner with me tomorrow, Kago-chan?" Izaya asked.

both Shizuo and Kagome froze for a moment, "uh... s-sorry, I'm..." it wasn't that she had anything against Izaya, he could actually be really sweet, she just didn't want to risk Shizuo thinking any less of her for having dinner with the man he hates more than anything.

"it'll be fun, I promise. you're not busy, _riiight_ ~?" he smirked.

"er- I-..." she really wasn't busy, and he'd caught her so off-guard, she couldn't think of an excuse to say no.

"actually, she is. she's having dinner with me tomorrow." Shizuo said, stepping around the miko, placing himself between her and th info broker.

"oh, well, isn't that a shame, oh well. maybe next time, Kago-chan!" Izaya laughed.

"S-Shizuo..." Kagome gasped. "thanks, I know you don't like him."

"it's fine, now give me back my lighter, will ya?"

"no, definitely not! smoking is so bad for you!" she wouldn't be able to handle it if he died from lung cancer or something else due to smoking.. it would be much too painful.

"right...you can be pretty strict sometimes.." he laughed, gently patting her on the head as he walked off. 'but I don't mind"

"heh. I just worry about you, shizuo." Kagome giggled softly.

[-x-]

"I'm baaack!" Kagome announced as she walked through the door to the condo.

"hey, Kagome!" Celty called out, it was pretty refreshing being able to just...TALK to someone, and not NEED to type out the words

"hey, Kagome!" Shinra greeted her excitedly. the sounds of the doctor eating followed, which made Kagome laugh. "you really do love Celty's cooking, don't you, Shinra?"

"oh yeah! it's the best!" he replied with absolute glee.

"ah..that makes me so happy to hear." Celty sighed as her smoke puffed out in a heart shape.

Kagome just giggled at their antics.

"so, anything happen with Shizuo today?" Celty asked

"heh..." Kagome scratched her cheek awkwardly. "well...Izaya asked if I was free to go out to dinner with him tomorrow. but I was so caught off guard that I couldn't think of an excuse."

"yah, I can imagine, something's going on with Izaya, he's always up to something for sure." the dullahan seemed to nod.

"no, no, it's not quite like that, I really have nothing against Izaya, I just..."

"Shizuo hates Izaya so you're worried he'd think less of you if you had dinner with him." Shinra added. he could understand Celty for the most part, thanks to knowing the dullahan for 20 years.

"hehehe...uh, y-yeah.." a small blush crept up. "Shizuo pulled him behind him, and said I couldn't make it because I was alrady having dinner with him. heh..."

"wo, sounds like Shizuo might have been a bit jealous~!" Shinra sang merrily

"y-you think so?" Kagome's blush brightened as she opened her sushi to-go box.

"well,considering I have a pretty good idea of how the male mind operates..." Shinra chuckled, "yeah, I think so."

"ah! you make it sound like Shizuo-" Celty began to exclaim

"C-Celty, i-it's not like that!" Kagome stammered, hiding her face in her hands.

Celty's body shook with laughter. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"ah...! today has been the best!" Shinra exclaimed, raising his hands towards the ceiling.

"huh?" both women asked.

"I get to eat Celty's amazing cooking and I got to see her laughing! this really is the best!"

a plume of heart shaped smoke rose from Celty's neck.

"ah! Celty's even blushing!" Shrina cupped his face in his palms, "soo cuute! I love you so much, Celty!" he beamed

another plume of heart shaped smoke puffed out. "hehe...he's such a strange man, but I love him too..." Celty muttered, blushing bright red.

"oh, you two are so cute together." Kagome giggled.

"I can't help it.." Celty blushed.

"I'm just so happy!" Shinra exclaimed.

"oh, by the way, Kagome" Celty spoke, doing her best to make no movements Shinra could read, "why..do you have a lighter in your shirt?"

"huh?" Kagome looked down, "AHH! I totally forgot that was there!" she exclaimed, quickly taking the item out and placing it on the table. "I uhm..I took it away from Shizuo so he couldn't smoke..."

"and he's too much of a gentleman, so it's safe from him taking it back, smart..."

"bt I bet that same stategy wouldn't work with Izaya..." Shinra chuckled

"heh, yeah probably not, he's a bit of a loose canon." Kagome giggled.

they ate in relative silence for a while.

"so, where do you think Shizuo is going to take you out for dinner?" Shinra spoke up.

"I don't know, I think he just said I was going out to dinner with him so I wouldn't go with Izaya..." Kagome smiled softly. "but regardless of what made him say it, the fact is, I'm having dinner with Shizuo...so that really makes me happy."

"I'll help you pick out something cute to wear if you want."

"oh, yes! that'd be very helpful, Celty! I'm definitely taking you up on that!" Kagome beamed. she had to look her best for Shizuo. this was still a date!


	2. Chapter 2

"I can even give you a male's perspective if you'd like." Shinra added, then put his hands up defensively, knowing how his fiancé was going to react. "I only mean in terms of what Shizuo might like, we're both men, after all! of course you'll have to take my opinions with a grain of salt, my tastes aren't the same as Shizuo, I'm a scientist slash surgeon, and he's a bodyguard for debt collection, but the principle still holds."

"yeah, I appreciate it, thank you." Kagome smiled warmly, she had the best friends ever.

[-x-]

it was just after Kagome had left.

"so, Shizu-chan..." Izaya hummed, amusement seeped from his voice. "I didn't realize you wanted to spend time with Kago-chan that badly, if I'd known, I'd have offered so much sooner."

"cut the crap, Izaya. you're just trying to take up her time so she can't be around me." Shizuo scowled deeply, he hated the info broker twice as much since Kagome had moved to Ikebukuro.

"hmm, perhaps, perhaps not. but that's for me to know, and you to never figure out. but know this, Shizu-chan!" Izaya announced holding his trusty knife out in front of him, "I'm not giving up on her without a fight. there's just something about her that fascinates me, and I want to know what it is."

"she's too kind for the likes of you. you don't deserve her." Shizuo growled.

"maybe, but do you really think that's going to stop me from trying to get close to her?"

"you can try all you want, but you can't have her, I won't let you! but just this once, I'm letting you off the hook, Izaya...I'm in a rather good mood, so I'm not going to kill you today." Shizuo smirked broadly, "I have a date to prepare for." he said, turning on his heels and striding away.

"be careful where you go, Shizu-chan, I just might have to crash your party." Izaya laughed

"whatever." he waved it off, not wanting to directly challenge him. Shizuo chuckled deeply for a moment. he'd been sitting on this information for so long. one day he'd learned that, as a little girl, Kagome had loved the movie, "Lady and the Tramp" and had always wanted to live out that famous spaghetti scene. it was the perfect chance to get close to her. there was only one problem, Shizuo didn't know how to cook spaghetti. 'the question is...who can I get to teach me how to make spaghetti on such short notice? damn, this is gonna be a pain in the ass. but if everything goes well, it'll be completely worth it to see her smile.' he thought as a smile crept across his face.

"SHIZUO! long time no see! how goes?" a large, dark-skinned man wearing a sushi-chef outfit and his hands full of flyers greeted Shizuo with a bright smile.

"hey, Simon. uh, this is gonna sound outta no where, but...do you know how to cook spaghetti?"

"spaghetti?" the large man cocked his head to the side. "is that not noodles with a red tomato sauce and meatballs?"

"yeah." Shizuo nodded.

"ah! yes, I can cook that, why you ask?"

"cause...I'm kinda taking Kagome out for dinner tomorrow, and I wanna make some spaghetti for her, could you teach me how to make it?" he rubbed the back of his neck as a bright blush darkened his cheeks. there was no time to wuss around, this was the perfect opportunity to impress Kagome!

Simon smiled, his eyes crinkling while a satisfied, 'hmmm' escaped, "yes...I can teach you how to make. you want to impress, yes?"

"...yeah, I do."

"wonderful! we start tomorrow morning, bright and early! I will get ingredients for practice!" Simon bowed and went inside Russia Sushi, he walked out a few minutes later, the flyers he'd be holding were now gone.

"I still have to make sure Izaya doesn't interrupt us.." Shizuo whispered to himself. "but where could be safe? that damned Izaya pops up everywhere, and he seemed pretty intent on screwing with my date." the last word put a small smile to his face, he FINALLY had a date with the woman he'd fallen head over heels for.

the next morning, Shizuo woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. a quick look at the caller ID told him Simon was calling.

"erf.." he asked groggily, then paused as a large yawn escaped, "hello?"

"is good morning, Shizuo! time for cooking lessons!" Simon spoke cheerfully.

"right. yeah, are you gonna teach me in Russia Sushi's kitchen?"

"yes, I hope you are ready for learning to cook! when lessons are done, Kagome will be so happy!"

at the mention of his dinner date, all traces of sleep were gone. "I'll be right over so we can get started."

"wonderful! long time no see!" Simon said happily, and the call ended with a beep.

Shizuo sighed, running a palm down his face, tonight had to be absolutely perfect.

[-x-]

Kagome woke up bright and early, she had gotten ready for the day, and went to the kitchen for breakfast. "good morning, Kagome" Celty greeted her.

"hey, Celty. are you ready to go shopping?" Kagome smiled. they were going to pick out a

dress for her date.

"whenever you are. I imagine you're excited for your date tonight." Celty sounded happy

"oh, I'm SO excited...I almost can't believe actually have a date with Shizuo.."

"Shinra had left just before you woke up, but he didn't say where he was going, just that he had to go get something. he seemed excited about it, so I wonder what he's doing..."

"maybe my dinner date inspired him to do something special for you."

"ah! you think so?" Celty asked excitedly.

"knowing Shinra? yeah." Kagome giggled. that boy was head over heels for Celty.

~ding dong~ the door bell rang

"think that could be him? it's only been five minutes since he left." Celty wondered aloud.

"I don't know, I guess we'll never find out if we don't answer the door." Kagome shrugged. she opened the door to find not Shinra, but...Izaya? "I-Izaya?" Kagome stammered, what was he doing here?

"good morning, Kago-chan" the info-broker smiled pleasantly.

"was there something you needed from Shinra? he's out of the house, but he'll be back any minute."

"what? can't a guy just drop by uninvited for absolutely no reason at all?" Izaya chuckled dramatically.

it was then that Kagome noticed he had his hands behind his back, "what are you hiding?"

his smirk didn't change, "oh, of course I couldn't fool you, it's just a small gift." he pulled out a bouquet of flowers.

"wha-ah..they're beautiful..." she'd never seen such beautiful flowers before. Kagome smiled at the gift, but quickly forced it away, "this is lovely, but...I can't help but think the timing is a bit odd, you're not trying to bribe me out of my dinner date with Shizuo, are you?"

"what?" he asked dramatically, "OF COURSE NOT, I would never!"

"uh-huh...so, you dropped by to give me these flowers for absolutely no reason whatsoever?"

"I just thought someone as beautiful as you deserved something equally as beautiful to brighten her day." he waved his hands dramatically.

his words stunned her, "wha-t-that's really sweet, thank you. but I'm still busy tonight."

"ah! you wound me, truly!" he pretended to be struck in the chest with an arrow.

Kagome had to admit, he was an incredibly smooth talker. "so, what are you really here for?" she giggled, "it's not like you to just show up at a girl's doorstep, give her flowers and act all suave for no reason."

"ooh! you certainly don't pull any punches, Kago-chan" Izaya pretended to stagger back, as if he'd been struck again.

she had to admit, he was entertaining to watch...and...perhaps a little cute..but she still had her heart set on Shizuo.

"I'm not here for anything sinister. as much as Shizu-chan likes to believe, I'm not a complete monster. now, as I already told you, I just wanted to brighten your day with something just as vibrant and beautiful as you are. enjoy the flowers!" he announced, then spun on his heels dramatically and walked away, "see ya around Kago-chan! oh, and don't forget to put those in water!"

"hehe, alright." with that Kagome shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunar Fox  is the username Kagome uses in the Ikebukuro chatroom**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, to make up for it, this chapter will be a fair amount longer. I hope you all enjoy, as always if you have ideas, please put them in a review!**

* * *

"so...Izaya just dropped by to give you flowers and left?" Celty asked, sounding dumbfounded

"that's what he said. they are beautiful flowers, but I think he's really just trying to impress me so I'll go out with him instead." Kagome shrugged

"we should check and make sure he didn't put some kind of bug in there to spy on us." Celty pointed to the bouquet.

"do you really think Izaya would do something so pervy?" the miko looked at the flowers with mild concern.

"well...he IS Izaya, no one ever truly knows what he's planning"

"hehe, yeah, you do have a good point, Celty. alright, let's make sure-" she set the flowers on the table to carefully look through them when Celty held her hand out over the bouquet, causing a black ooze-like mist to engulf the entire arrangement, vase and all. "whoa..."

"I can inspect without disturbing the flowers." a few minutes later, the mist seemed to retract, as if Celty was sucking it back in. the flowers looked untouched. "well...nothing seemed out of place."

"maybe he was trying to get on my good side?" Kagome offered.

"it's just that Izaya seems to treat life as a big game, he never does anything without purpose. watch your back with him, ok?"

"yeah, I've been in Ikebukuro long enough to learn a thing or two about everyone here." Kagome smiled.

[-x-]

~Setton has entered the chat~

Setton: hey, guys!

Kanra: heya

Tarou Tanaka: hey, how's the house guest?

Setton: oh, things are doing great, Luna should be on soon.

~Saika has entered the chatroom~

Saika: sorry I haven't been on these past few days, have I missed anything? oh, Tarou mentioned you have a house guest, Setton?

Setton: yeah, it's pretty fun having someone new to talk with!

Saika: oh wow, that does sound fun. is there anything else new?

Setton: she should be logging on any moment now. (⌒‿⌒)

~Lunar Fox has entered the chat~

Kanra: she's here! \\(°∀°)/

Tarou Tanaka: welcome to the Ikebukuro message board!

Saika: hi!

Lunar Fox: hi, everyone. it's nice to meet you all.

Kanra: ooh, did Setton help you pick out that cool user?

Lunar Fox: yeah, actually.

Kagome smiled at her phone, everyone seemed so nice... she was worried they wouldn't like her. since it seemed like such a tight knit message board...

Setton: hey! don't crowd her, she's still getting used to everyone!

Tarou Tanaka: ah! I'm sorry, I've just heard so much about you, I got a little too excited to meet you myself. (^_^;)

Kagome giggled at Tarou's sweatdrop emoji.

Lunar Fox: that's ok, I'm starting to get used it here.

Saika: how do you like Ikebukuro, Luna?

Lunar Fox: oh! it's really nice! I...even have a date tonight, I'm really excited for it..

Saika: oh, that sounds like a lot of fun!

Kanra: where are you going out on your date?

Lunar Fox: hehe, I'd rather keep that to myself for now, I hope that's ok. (^_^;)

Tarou Tanaka: of course that's ok! I hope you have a lot of fun!

Lunar Fox: aww, thanks, Tarou, I'm sure I will.

"hey, Kagome, we should probably start to get ready for your date, we want everything to be perfect, right?" Celty asked from in front of her laptop.

"ah! you're right!" Kagome exclaimed, quickly typing out a goodbye to the chat members and closing her phone.

Celty turned back to her laptop, and did the same.

~lunar fox has left the chat~

~Setton has left the chat~

Kanra: well, Luna seems nice.

Tarou Tanaka: yeah, she does! I hope her date goes well.

Kanra: I wonder who she's going out with

Saika: I just hope everything goes well..

Tarou Tanaka: Kanra! you can't just ask someone a question like that, especially since it's their first time in the chat room!

Kanra: oh, calm down, Tarou, I wasn't going to do anything with that information.

Tarou Tanaka: that's not the point, Kanra! it's an invasion of privacy!

Saika: yeah...I wouldn't want the first thing someone asked upon meeting me was who and where my date was...I'd wonder if they're up to something...

Kanra: ok, ok... I'm sorry.

[-x-]

just as Celty was about to head for the front door, Kagome called out, "Celty, wait!"

"huh? is something wrong?" she asked, cocking her neck to the side.

"you need a disguise, you can't go into stores with your helmet or no head at all! people will-"

"oh, if that's all your worried about there's a set of shops that I once saved from a couple of small-time color gangs trying to get bigger so they could take on the yellow scarves. ever since, they let me shop there! they're all so nice." Celty seemed to blush a tiny bit, "Mrs. Haru sometimes even gives me cookies, I don't have the heart to tell her I can't eat, so I give them to Shinra, he says they taste really good."

Kagome giggled at Celty explaining it all with such enthusiasm. like a child freaking out over their favorite show, it was cute. "I can't wait to meet her."

[-x-]

on their way out, Shinra greeted them at the door, brandishing a bouquet of flowers out towards the dullahan. "for my lovely bride-to-be." he gently kissed her on the collar of her motor suit, and strode inside, "I'll go put these in some water." he called out from within the apartment.

"gaaah..!" Celty groaned with embarrassment as she slammed the door closed, and stomped off to her motorcycle, only pausing long enough to let her smoke fashion a helmet over the miko's head.

"hehehe..." Kagome giggled, hopping onto the mythical motorcycle behind Celty.

"not one word..." the dullahan huffed.

"wasn't planning on any." the miko continued to giggle.

on their way to the shops, Kagome saw Shizuo walking down the street, and asked Celty to pull over, "hey! Shizuo!" she called out.

he looked up, with a confused hum, "eh? oh, Kagome, what are you doing out?"

"I'm...er, getting uhm, a new dress, for o-our date..." she blushed bright red, "is..how formal should I dress?"

"hmmm.." he hummed, thinking for a moment, how should he know? this is was his first time going on a date at all! he heaved a sigh, and adjusted his blue shades, "honesty..? I don't know about how these things should go, I've never done this before."

"AH! SHIZUO! READY FOR COOKING LESSONS?" Simon shouted excitedly in that Russian accent he loved to use.

"S-SIMON! YOU CAN'T JUST SHOUT THAT OUT!" Shizuo shouted, his face now even redder than Kagome's.

"what? you no want to learn to cook for impressing date?" he asked, shrugging dramatically

sputtering his words out as quickly as he could, Shizuo told her, "i-it doesn't matter, be as formal as you want, just be comfortable, I gotta go." he then quickly stomped off, dragging the sushi chef with him, "SIMON! you can't just say things like that!"

"wow...he sounded flustered.." Celty pointed out, giggling, "I guess he really wanted to impress you."

"but I still don't know what to wear..." Kagome sighed, getting back on the motorcycle.

"as long as the dress is cute and comfortable, I'm sure it'll be alright." Celty spoke above the roaring, and occasionally braying of her motorcycle.

"yeah, he did say to be comfy." Kagome nodded, still blushing. wow, Shizuo was taking cooking lessons JUST to try and impress her...her face burning as she hugged the dullahan. 'I can't wait...'

[-x-]

"geez...you almost ruined the surprise, Simon." Shizuo grumbled, puting on an apron. tonight had to be perfect...so much to do, so little time to do it all in.

"now, I will not touch unless absolutely necessary. this your lesson." Simon spoke, crossing his large arms.

"ya know, sometimes I think you talk like that just screw with people..."

for just a moment, the accent dropped, "alright, let's be serious." before returning, "learning to cook is important! women love men who can cook!"

"just don't expect me to be any good at this." Shizuo huffed. the most 'cooking' he'd ever done was using the microwave. his oven was probably filled with dust from the lack of use

"for the first step, you need to fill a pot with water, and salt it."

this confused Shizuo, salting water? weren't you supposed to BOIL it first? "salt it? is it for taste or something?"

"no, it helps boil faster! although, I suppose it could help taste.." Simon announced cheerfully, then took half a moment to contemplate the ex-bartender's words a bit dramatically.

"well, ya learn something new every day." Shizuo shrugged, picking up a sizable pot and filling it with water, "it'd probably make a mess if I use too much water, I won't fill it up ALL the way." he mumbled to himself

"YES, VERY GOOD! I was about to say just that! you are catching on very quick, Shizuo!" Simon announced excitedly.

maybe Kagome would be impressed with him too...one could certainly hope she'd be impressed that he'd made dinner by himself. despite himself, Shizuo blushed a faint shade of pink. he really hoped she'd be impressed.. after all, tonight had to be perfect...


End file.
